


A Certain Zimmermann's Birthday

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's Pie, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Jack Zimmermann's Bangs, Love, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Bitty sharing the love with Birthday Boy Jack Zimmermann in the form of pie and physical affection.





	A Certain Zimmermann's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/163756298257/a-very-happy-27th-birthday-to-our-favorite-hockey)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
